gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Somebody to Love (Season Two)
Somebody to Love is a song that was featured in the episode Comeback. The song is originally sung by Justin Bieber from his second album, My World 2.0. The song was sung by Sam, Artie, Puck, Mike, performing as the group The Justin Bieber Experience (formed by Sam). All the girls were in love with the song as well as the guys performing it, but Finn was not happy with the performance because Quinn had enjoyed it. Lyrics Artie: Ohhhhh ohoooooo For you, I’d write a symphony. I’d tell the violin It’s time to sink a swim. Watchin’ play for yaaaa! Sam: For you I’d be Woah, But in a thousand miles just get you where you are. Artie: Step to the beat of my heart. I don’t need a whole lot, But for you I need I I’d rather give you the world Or we can share mine! Sam: I know that I won’t be the first one given you all this attention But, baby, listen, All: I just need somebody to love. Sam: I don’t need to much just need somebody to love. (just need somebody to love) Sam: I don’t need nothing else. I promise, girl, I swear I just need somebody to love. All: (I need somebody I-I need somebody I need somebody I-I need somebody) Artie: Everyday I bring the sun around, I sleep away the clouds. Smile for me (Smile for me) Sam: I would take every second, Every single time spend it like my last dime. Artie: Step to the beat of my heart. I don’t need a whole lot But for you I need I I’d rather give you the world Or we can share mine! Sam: I know I won’t be the first one, Given you all this attention. Baby listen! All: ''' I just need somebody to love, '''Sam: I don’t need to much Just need Somebody to love. All: Just somebody to love Sam: I don’t need nothing else, I promise girl I swear. I just need somebody to love. All: I need somebody, I-I need somebody,I need somebody, I-I need somebody. (Somebody to loooove, somebody to looove.) Sam: I just need somebody to love. Artie: And you can have it all, Anything you want. I can bring you, give you, The finer things yeah! But what I really want, I can’t find ’cause, Money can’t find me. Somebody to love. Ohhhhh Whoaaaa Find me somebody to love oohhh. All: I need somebody to love,I-I don’t need to much Just somebody to love.Somebody to love. Sam: I don’t need nothing else, I promise girl I swear,I just need somebody to love. I need somebody,I-I need somebody, I need somebody,I-I need somebody. I need somebody,I-I need somebody, I need somebody, Sam: ''' (I swear I just need somebody to love) I-I need somebody. Oh Oh. '''Sam: I just need somebody to love. Pictures ﻿ Glee.S02E13.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 2740.jpg File:Tumblr_lgpl3nXuZi1qesop1o1_500.gif Tumblr lgowvrtSFM1qz6g3wo1 400.gif Tumblr lgpkzzS4Vu1qesop1o1 500.gif Tumblr lgpl3nXuZi1qesop1o1 500.gif 165190 196210827059218 100000109051428 791144 4221321 n.jpg Puck11.jpg Tumblr_lgpkzzS4Vu1qesop1o1_500.gif S2L.jpg Sam.PNG Somebodytolove.jpg Strick-glee-gallery-13-2011-a-p.jpg Strick-glee-gallery-14-2011-a-p.jpg Tumblr lfly1lre8K1qdhmz2o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lfmziboLDL1qdlrqyo1 500.jpg Tumblr lfn0ayIj0u1qdlrqyo1 500.jpg Tumblr lfovuvJmjQ1qb82v1o1 500.jpg Tumblr lg087iN9My1qf29v6o1 500.jpg Somebody to Love - JBBT.gif Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px|The original version. Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5